Two hearts that beat as one
by duncanlover45
Summary: John Cena goes to a concert with his cousin and meets the girl of his dreams. She is...Wait just read it and find out!


1**Two Hearts that beat as one**

(This is a John Cena /Jessica Simpson fanfic. Don't hate what I wrote)

Chapter 1: From the beginning

_John's POV_

_I can't believe I have to go to a Jesse McCartney concert. Stupid cousins. Well we're almost there. Let's just get this over with. _

Jessica and Ashlee Simpson were in their hotel room, putting their makeup and on Jessica's laptop computer. Ashlee was dressed in baggy shorts with a black t-shirt that said"_Don't hate me. Hate her!"_Jessica was dressed in tight, hip-hugging white jeans with a white tube topshowing a little skin. Her hair was slightly curled. Jessica was wearing Jimmy Choo white stilletoes. Ashlee was checking out a site her boyfriend, Braxton, told her to go to. Ashlee saw a picture of John Cena and called Jessica over to her.

"Jessica, you've got to come check out this hottie!"Ashlee yelled.

Jessica replied "Ashlee, I told you I don't want you fixing me up----. Holy dam! He's hot!

Ashlee said"He's a wrestler and a rapper."

Jessica"We have to get cooking. I have to practice my songs for my "surprise" performance at Jesse's concert! They said I have to have a baseball cap on so I can blend in with the crowd!

Ashlee: Yeah let's go.

Jesse's concert

**-Jessica-**

Jessica: Okay s**o **I am in the audience and you say "Now wait one minute. We have a special bonus for you guys tonight. Here she is performing some of her clasic songs...then you say my name.

Jesse: That's exactly what's going to happen. Oh, Jessica, thanks for doing this.

Jessica: Well...It's my pleasure. Let's just hope that I can remember my old songs.

Jesse: Yes. Let's hope so.

**-John-**

John: You should be thanking me for bringing you.

Theresa(John's cousin): Thank you John. Oh, did you hear that there is a special performance

tonight

John:Your welcome and no I didn't. Its probably an ex-bandmate or something.

Theresa: Probably.

**-Jessica-**

Jessica put on white rimmed sunglasses and a Boston Red Sox baseball cap. She was in the front row, waiting for the show to start. She was going over the 2 songs she was going to sing. She looked around. Man, she thoughtit is packed.

-**John-**

John and Theresamade their way down to the front row.

Theresa: Thanks for getting front row seats, John.

John: Aww. Well..I do have connections.

Theresa: I know.

When they made it, John looked and saw the most beautiful women he had ever saw. He thought she looked familiar

**-Jessica-**

OH MY GOD. Thats John Cena, the guy Ashlee and I were staring at. Damn. May I repeat. Damn. Oh crap. He is looking at me. I better speak softly so he doesn't recognize who I am.

Jessica: Why are you staring at me?

John: No reason.

Theresa: Oh, I know the reason.

Jessica: Hi I am Jess. I am guessing your John Cena, crrent WWE Champion.

John: Wow. Hi Jess. Yes I am John Cena. This is Theresa, my cousin. She loves Jesse McCartney.

Jessica: Don't they all.

John: Yeah.

Jessica: It was nice meeting you but good luck with your title. Keep up the good work.

John: Oh I will.

Jessica: Oh the concerts starting.

(Jesse sings some of his its and Jessica mouths the words. John is staring at Jessica the entire time)

Jesse: Now wait one minute. We have a special bonus for you guys tonight. Here she is performing some of her clasic songs...** Jessica Simpson.**

(Jessica goes to the corner of the stage and the body guards let her up on the stage. Jessica grabbed a mic. All the while John looked flabbergasted and shocked at what just happened.

Theresa: John. I can't believe I talked to Jessica Simpson.

John: Me neither.

(Jessica took off her sunglasses and baseball cap to reveal who she was)

Jesse: So Jessica, take it away.

Jessica: Thanks Jesse. Okay, my first song I am going to sing is called"My wonderful".

_Time when I was down and out  
No lovin in my life  
This angel came and brought about  
A meaning of so right  
Took my dark and lonley days into the light  
With his loving ways _

CHORUS

He's my wonderful  
Everything a girl could want to love  
And all I need  
Yes he's my wonderful  
He must have been sent from up above Just for me

I gotta have him close to me  
Each and every night  
To give me that security  
Of dreamin and delight  
Love has got a grip on me  
Oh so tight  
Hope he never lets go

CHORUS

Cause I don't ever want to be free  
From this love and care that more people will never see  
And at night I pray that I'll have my way  
And your love for eternity

CHORUS

No one could ever do for me  
The things he does cause

CHORUS x2

A time when I was down and out  
No lovin in my life  
This angel came and brought about  
A meaning of so right  
And took my dark and lonley days  
Into the light with his loving ways  
Oh Yeah  
I said he's everything  
All I need la la la la la la...

(Everyboy clapped and hoot and hollered. John just stood there in amazement.)

Jessica: Okay as my final song, I will sing my acoustic version of "With You"

_The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated _

I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what it feels like  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Now that I'm with you

You speak and it's like a songAnd just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me

Cuz I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what love feels right  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you

Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you

With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you

Jessica: Okay. Thank you so much. Bye Y'All!

**-John-**

I have to go backstage to talk to her. I can't believe I just met Jessica Simpson! Damn, she's gorgeous. Gorgeous is an understatement.

TBC...What will happen next? What will John say? What will Jessica say? And most importantly, will there be love for these two entertainers? Find out next in Chapter 2:What to say

Please read it and review!


End file.
